Sesshomaru: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: At last, the one and only guide  to everyone's Inu Daiyoukai, Sesshomaru. The Unofficial Guide. Credits to Miss Theresa Green for the Original concept. My SESSHOMARU guide version.


~xxoxx~

**Sesshomaru, The Demon Lord: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha characters aren't mine. Same with the original concept of this fic. This was inspired from Theresa Green and Hikari Hrair-rah's works.

~xxoxx~

Congratulations! You are now a proud owner of a fully automated Inu Daiyoukai Sesshomaru. To ensure that you get the full benefits of your wandering Demon Lord, please pay attention to the following instructions.

**Specification**

Name: Sesshomaru (The Killing Perfection, The Perfect Demon)

Date of Manufacture: Unknown perhaps Feudal Era

Place of Manufacture: Unknown

Height: 178 cm (5'8 ft)

Weight: 78 kg

**Your SESSHOMARU unit comes with the following accessories: **

One spiked pauldron attached to a cuirass

One white kimono with a red chrysanthemum flower crest at the collar and sleeves

One Sashinuki Hakama

A pair of flat pointed ankle-high boots

A yellow and violet colored sash

A big fluffy mokomoko

Tessaiga

Tokijin

Bakusaiga

Sesshomaru unit is the most expensive unit the InuYasha Corp. offers for it also comes with a JAKEN and AH-UN units on purchasing. When opening the box containing your SESSHOMARU, you may discover that the box is empty. This is entirely NORMAL, because Sesshomaru wanders to find one of his father's sword, Tetsusaiga. Just declare to the nearest surrounding area that you have the limited edition RIN unit, and he'll come back. Have present an actual Rin and he'll come running fast just to be with her.

**Programming **

The SESSHOMARU unit may not as always on your control for he usually do what he pleases. Though, if ever you obtained RIN unit, you can use her to coax your Sesshomaru to do your personal wishes.

**Personal** **Assasin:** Do you have a lot of enemies? Do you wish to eliminate them all? Your Sesshomaru unit are fully capable of it. With a little irritation from them, he'll decapitate them all in an instant without commanding him to do so.

**Bodyguard:** Your SESSHOMARU unit is a master swordsman. On lesser account, he uses his poisonous claws to eliminate his enemies. Even if you're attacked with a hundred of them, Sesshomaru will just slash them off with his Bakusaiga. Also, with the use of his herculean strenght, he's absolutely invinsible.

**Lost** **Person** **Locator:** Well, it's not just because he is a "dog". He has exhibited senses much powerful than that of humans or demons. Tell him that the person you wanted to locate abducted his precious RIN and surely he'll locate that person for you.

Your SESSHOMARU comes with four modes

Calm and Serious

Overprotective Deadly

Extremely Deadly

Please note that if you have a RIN unit and she is abducted or in extreme danger, your SESSHOMARU unit will shift into Extremely Deadly automatically. Extreme rage is inevitable and expect that he'll transform in his true dog demon form. Your SESSHOMARU will not revert to his normal mode unless given proof that the RIN unit is safe and uninjured back to his arms. The SESSHOMARU unit will also shift automatically in Deadly Mode if left unsupervised with InuYasha and Naraku Units.

If provoked further and he shifts to Extremely Deadly mode, flee from the scene immediately until SESSHOMARU's rage subsided.

Also, the SESSHOMARU unit has no Slash Mode for in his normal (which is Calm and Serious), Slash mode is possible. Relations while in Deadly or Extremely Mode will result on needs for replacement of body parts or units.

**Relation with another units **

The Sesshomaru Unit is a dog demon lord that will normally decline interaction with other units. Given no choice but to interact, Sesshomaru will not be always interact well with most other units.

InuYasha: He would never admit it but he has concern to his half-brother Hanyou. A match for arrogance, expect the word war between the two of them. Too much time spent being together will trigger a fight that may cause a fall for the nearest by human village or forest.

Rin: Sweet, innocent orphan child. Will cause extreme overprotectiveness to your Sesshomaru. Once he spotted a RIN unit, his Over protective protocol will be activated and this is definitely irreversable.

Jaken: A loud mouthed demon imp that serves directly to your Sesshomaru. Keep an eye to Sesshomaru for there's a tendency that he'll bully Jaken for some reasons especially if it is about his precious Rin.

Kagome: Nothing to do with her. Sesshomaru doesn't tolerate women's presence except for his Rin.

Naraku: A big white baboon that walks in his hind legs. Actually, a spider demon. Never ever try to interact this unit to your Sesshomaru if you don't want your whole household vanish instantly. Naraku used to lure Sesshomaru using Rin, Sesshomaru ended up being angry for abducting his Rin away from him and decided to kill Naraku given the chances.

Kagura: Unknown reaction. Possibly, she suffers an unrequited love for him. Though, Sesshomaru has concern with her, he doesn't have the same compassion for her that he has for his precious ward.

**Cleaning **

The Sesshomaru Unit is a self cleaning unit, fully capable to keep his cleanliness inspite of his continues wandering and fights against other units.

**Energy **

Your SESSHOMARU is capable of finding his own food. Given that he doesn't eat human food, send him to the nearest forest or mountain to hunt on his own.

**Frequently Asked Questions **

Q: For some reasons that I don't know, my savings on my bank account starts to lose and I have a great debt on my credit cards! What the hell's happening?

A: Do you happen to have a RIN unit or was there a Rin nearby your house? If yes, probably your Sesshomaru used your own money to buy expensive gifts and kimonos for his precious Rin.

Q: My Sesshomaru kicked me out of my own house! I'd just asked him if he cleans himself like a regular dog. Help me!

A: Really, I think you're very lucky that you're still alive. You may try to purchase or find a nearby RIN to help you. Your Sesshomaru will never decline any wishes of his Rin.

Q: What should I do? My Sesshomaru unit disappears and I don't know where he is.

A: Do you have the limited edition RIN unit? If not, then your Sesshomaru has gone off to find his beloved Rin. Unless there's one nearby, he'll probably comeback to you. To prevent this from happening again, get your own RIN unit, and surely you're Sesshomaru will run back at you.

Q: When I opened the box I assumed that it has the Sesshomaru unit I ordered, but instead it contains a blond hair princess with a cresent moon in her forehead and has a brooch that transforms her to a "soldier of love and justice". A: are you sure you dialled the hotline of InuYasha Corp and not the one of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon?

Q: He keeps on calling me "kisama". What's wrong with him?

A: Your Sesshomaru normally adresses strangers or the people he doesn't like "kisama". It is clear that he doesn't really like you.

**Trobleshooting **

Problem: You found your Sesshomaru without an arm and he would let you to help him.

Answer: Find the nearest Rin unit on a nearby human village and let her do the task for you.

Problem: You visited a friend who has an InuYasha Unit and you had your Sesshomaru with you. Your friend's ceiling and roof ended up with a lot of holes.

Answer: Patch up your friend's roof with sealants. To prevent this to happen again, do not bring your Sesshomaru with you.

Problem: You left your Sesshomaru and Rin on your house and when you went back your Sesshomaru was grieving over the dead body of Rin with Jaken crying beside him.

Answer: Take Sesshomaru's mother with you to revive his Rin. You'll see that he is relieved that she's alive once again.

With proper care and maintanance, your SESSHOMARU unit will live a satisfactory life. NOTE: We will not guarantee that he'll stay long under your roof. His waranty is good for five hundred years and may still exists even if you're already dead. If, at any point, you can't stand to be with him anymore, just send your Sesshomaru off somewhere else with Jaken and Ah-Un. You should also expect (even if you are attached to his Rin), he will take his precious ward with him under any circumstances.

~xxoxx~

A/n: I don't know if there's already one out there but I'll not claim anything except that I write this and the concept aren't originally mine. If there would be one, I would really like to create one for Rin too.

Ja!

~Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
